


The Co-Nap

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack finally have a little time with each other, but all they want to do is sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna give a shout out to my amica for writing the fic that inspired this little drabble. Sleepy otps are good otps.

Starscream readjusted himself in Wheeljack's arms.  They so rarely had time together like this.  Especially when the sun was still up.  But he hadn't been getting proper recharge lately and the movie was at that perfect hazy volume and the rays slant through the window and fell on his frame _just right_.  Not to mention Wheeljack petting the base of his wings.  It was perfect for a... for a...

"Starscream?"

Jolting awake, Starscream pushed himself up off of Wheeljack.  "I'm awake!" he shrieked, hurting his own audials.  Wheeljack didn't come out unscathed either, if his wince had anything to say.

"The movie's over," Wheeljack informed him.

The TV was black, but not off-black.  Starscream could still hear the faint crackling of the screen.

"Did you sleep well?" Wheeljack asked, still stroking his wings.  If Starscream let himself lay down again he'd no doubt fall back into recharge.  He was starting to think Wheeljack had coated his hands with some sort of sleep dust. 

"I didn't want to sleep," Starscream grumbled, sliding off of him and sitting upright on the couch.  Avoiding his gaze, he added, "You probably have to get back now, don't you?"

Wheeljack checked the time.  "Not just yet.  We could have another co-nap if you want.  I know I could use the sleep."

"Wait.  You recharged, too?"

"Yeah."  Wheeljack sat up just enough to hold Starscream's hand.  "It was nice.  I'm glad I got to spend time with you."

Starscream scoffed.  "More like wasting time."

Wheeljack shrugged.  "I don't consider the time I spent with you wasted."

Starscream bowed his head when he felt himself blushing.

"You coming back in or not?" Wheeljack asked, gently tugging on the hand he held and laying the other one across the back of the couch.  "We've got a couple of hours to kill before anyone needs us."

"... Fine."

It was nice to curl up on him again.  Starscream found himself strangely comforted by the hum of his engine.  Even if it was a grounder's engine.  Going back to his pillow that night was going to be a difficult transition.

"You know, you're really cute when you sleep," Wheeljack murmured, a yawn nearly clipping the end of his sentence.  "I can almost forget that you're a _terrifying_ ex-Decepticon and now a _terrifying_ politician."  He peeked a cheeky optic open.

"Shut it."  Starscream didn't have the energy to retort right then.  He'd get him back once he was rested.

"You know you love me..."  Wheeljack trailed off into unconsciousness.

Starscream felt himself smiling.  "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this completely unedited sleepy drabble (I am also sleepy so it's like... sleepception)


End file.
